Talk:Rascal Absences
I like the idea of this page. Some time ago I noticed that all of Alfalfa's (61), Stymie's (36) and Ernie's (28) appearances were consecutive, and this is a complement to that, Maybe I should have had the category, "Most appearances, all of which were consectuive." Next might be Dorothy with 24. I put in some additions to this page that I believe are correct. I also have some questions. Did we make a determination as to whether Mary Kornman was in "Young Sherlocks"? It looks like Jean Darling's first film was "Seeing the World," so "Telling Whoppers" shouldn't be on her list. She doesn't appear to have been in "War Feathers." I don't see anywhere where Porky is listed as having been in "The Lucky Corner," but in theluckycorner.com he is listed as in General Spanky. My opinion is that any appearance in the actual, including as an extra counts, but only appearing in a publicity photo is not sufficient. I tried making a chart on my profile page to come up with the combined appearances, but realize there are some errors in it. The pages in this Wiki aren't always consistent, either. Rjh (talk) 04:56, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't sure whether to do this by production date or release date. I went with production date, which is why "Telling Whoppers" is listed for Jean (it was produced after "Seeing the World"). But looking at the Lucky Corner's production dates, it would appear that only the overseas footage for "Seeing the World" was filmed prior to "Telling Whoppers". So I agree it should be removed. The production dates would also explain why "The Lucky Corner" isn't listed for Porky (as he hadn't joined the Gang yet). And that would mean getting rid of Joe Cobb. As far as I know, his scenes in "The Big Show" and "The Champeen!" weren't filmed until after shooting for "The Cobbler" wrapped. As far as I know, Mary wasn't in "Young Sherlocks". I had forgotten about Porky barely being noticeable in "Genral Spanky". I'm not sure whether pre-Gang appearances should count (in other words,early periods where a Gang member only did cameos). I didn't count any of Janet's early appearances, but did count Froggy's, as well as Buckwheat's. I'm also not sure if I should count Scooter Lowry's and Pete's respecitve publicity photo appearances in "Olympic Games" and "Aladdin's Lantern". In both cases, it would appear that they were still technically part of the Gang, rather than visitors to the set. Mtw12055 (talk) 15:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) * Thanks for the explanations. Perhaps some explanation should go on the main page so others don't get confused. Most people will have no clue about the discontinuous shooting dates in some cases, and how you want to define the start of an Our Gang career. I imagine doing this for Tommy/Butch would be a challenge. Also before I missed Mary Ann's all 32 in a row. Rjh (talk) 01:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ** I decided not to count early guest appearances where someone was not officially part of the Gang (Buckwheat's pre-Mama's Little Pirate shorts, Froggy's pre-Kiddie Kure shorts, Janet's pre-Melodies Old and New shorts). I've also decided not to count Tommy Bond, as he was technically a supporting player (during his Butch days, anyhow). Any idea what category this and combined appearances should go under? Maybe creating a new one would work. I think the Gang's guest appearances in other films (as a group) should be added to the Wiki. Maybe those future pages could be under the same category as these two most recent ones. *Mtw12055 (talk) 03:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) * I made a link from "Fun Stuff" to "Combined Appearances," and suggest you do the same for "Rascal Absences." I hadn't thought about a category for these. "Trivia" may do not these justice. "Miscellaneous Facts and Figures," that's kind of similar. Maybe Thor2000 or Yorky97 has some ideas. I had the same thought about films like "Battling Orioles," "Rupert of Hee Haw," "The Fraidy Cat," and maybe "Kid Millions." Mainly because I wanted to get rid of the "Stolen Jools" as a film in the list of shorts for 1931 characters and put it in a separate category. Some of those films are/were on youtube. How about "Group Cameo Appearances," or "Group Guest Appearances," for those? Rjh (talk) 04:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC)